megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Famous
Mr. Famous, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is a famous scientist that worked alongside Yuichiro Hikari on several occasions. He is recognized for his signature glasses, lab coat, and numbered shirt. NetNavis He is the creator of several NetNavis, and uses four in the games: *GateMan (''MMBN2'' and ''MMBCC'') *Punk (''MMBN3'') *KendoMan (''MMBN4'') *GridMan (''MMBN5''). Except for Punk, who is based on a classic series Mega Man Killer, his other Navis were created by fans in a contest sponsored by Capcom. History Game History Mr. Famous doesn't have much storyline significance and is usually an optional boss. He sometimes gives useful hints. *In Mega Man Battle Network 2, he is at the Marine Harbor and battles to prove himself. He wears a mask over his face. *In Mega Man Battle Network 3, Mr. Famous is no longer using a mask and appears in Yoka in the Blue version only (he is replaced by his apprentice in the White version). He always gives hints and secrets before he battles with Punk. Unlike other Navi battles, defeating Punk will only give the player Zenny, regardless of Busting Rank, due to his chip being part of a Japanese-only event (though the Wii U re-release of the game allows US players to obtain it). If the player has the Collect Navi Customizer program installed, the battle will always yield no data. *In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, he is sponsoring the Class X to Class Z Secret Tournaments. Although at first remaining oblivious to the player, his true motive is to lure Bass; as Bass will likely to show up in front of a very strong Navi: the winner of these Secret Tournaments. Using these tournaments, Mr. Famous intends to capture Bass and take advantage of his powers. He later appears as the final opponent in Class Y Tournament with GateMan as his Navi, to test the player. At the end of Class Z Tournament, Bass shows up as he had hoped, but blocks every outer connection except for the winning player's NetNavi, leaving Mr. Famous and the Tournament crews powerless. He finally gives up his ambition and places his trust to the player to defeat Bass. *In Mega Man Battle Network 4, he teaches kendo in NetFrica to teach the young people discipline and wears kendo equipment. He appears randomly in the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. He is attacked by a former pupil of his who Mr. Famous defeated and sealed his skills some time ago. The former pupil incapacitates Mr. Famous and tries to delete KendoMan, but Lan and MegaMan save them both. At the tournament, he is defeated. *In Mega Man Battle Network 5, Mr. Famous is found in the mines of the Oran Isles training his new anti-Nebula Navi, GridMan, but is having trouble with him and asks Lan if he wants to NetBattle with him. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Mr. Famous observes Lan and MegaMan's skills in a 20-in-a-row virus battle as well as deleting viruses in electronic devices in Central Town and Seaside Town for mission requests. He also appears in AsterLand, selling special Battle Chips. Anime History Mr. Famous is a skilled scientist who works at SciLab, but in the first season, he went around helping people. He presents himself as the famous Mr. Famous, but many characters remark that they have never heard of him, disclaiming his supposed fame. Mr. Famous first helps Mr. Match when TorchMan is deleted and offers to use TorchMan's data to complete HeatMan.EXE, a NetNavi, he created. Mr. Match initially refuses, but agrees to avenge TorchMan. Later, while MegaMan is in space, fighting against PlanetMan.EXE, he gives Lan the Extra Code, which gives MegaMan the Aqua Custom Style which won him the battle. After MegaMan NT Warrior, he plays a supporting role at SciLab and guides Lan, Chaud, and the Cross Fusion Members in defeating their various enemies. In Rockman.EXE Stream episode 11, he is shown to enjoy collecting small figurines. Of his collection, there are a total of five Rockman.EXE figures and figures of other Navis including: Blues, Roll, Rush, Aquaman, Iceman, Gutsman, and Numberman. There are also some virus figures which include Billy (the thunder virus), three Mettaurs (two small and one extra large), an extra large Swordy2, a Quake, a Jelly, and several others. The rest of his collection includes different types of aircraft and an assortment of various animals. In Rockman.EXE Beast, it is revealed that Makoto Aoki was his former girlfriend. It it shown that Famous still has feelings for Makoto, as he gets embarrassed when Makoto sticks too close to him. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, Mr. Famous is in a group of skilled NetBattlers, and tests Lan and Chaud to see if they qualify for joining their group against the Dark energy. He uses a point system to tell how well they do and Punk.EXE as his NetNavi. When DesertMan.EXE attacks the base, Mr. Famous and Punk let themselves become captured so Lan and MegaMan can defeat him. He is later put into a hospital, where Serenade.EXE visits Mr. Famous's mind; it appears the two have met before. Battle Story MegaMan NT Warrior Mr. Famous is a S Rank Official NetBattler. After the fall of the WWW, Mr. Famous, Masa, and Tamako saved Lan from the collapsing WWW Research Facility, and they warned Chaud about a new threat, Alpha. After MegaMan and GateMan destroy the viruses in the hospital Lan was recovering, Mr. Famous invites Lan to participate in a test to become a Private NetBattler, which he passes. Gallery MrFamous.png|Mr. Famous in ''Mega Man Battle Network 2. Famous3.jpg|Mr. Famous in Mega Man Battle Network 4. MEIJIN_001.jpg|Mr. Famous in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Famous.png|Mr. Famous in a Mega Man Battle Network 5 commercial. Mr. Famous concept art.png|Concept art of Mr. Famous. Trivia *His Japanese name is based on Masakazu Eguchi. *Mr. Famous created the Humor program for the Navi Customizer and he teamed up with Yuichiro Hikari to develop the Advanced PET.Mega Man Battle Network 4 Chat BBS from JomonElec HP *In the English version of the anime, he speaks with a British accent. In both Japanese and English versions, Famous prefers not to be addressed formally. When any character addresses him as Mr. Famous, he will retaliate with, "No, it's just 'Famous!'" * In each season of the anime, the number on Famous's shirt increases by one, starting at 15 and ending at 19, representing the age of the Mega Man/Rockman franchise at the time. * Despite having four NetNavis in the games, Mr. Famous is never seen operating any of them in the anime -- they are all either villains, bystanders or operated by other characters. References Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Bastion Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Keiji Fujiwara